Disappear
'Disappear '''is the seventh song in Dear Evan Hansen. It is performed by the Dear Evan Hansen Original Broadway Cast. During this song, the Connor Project is born. Lyrics ''CONNOR: Guys like you and me We're just the losers Who keep waiting to be seen, right? I mean no one seems to care Or stops to notice that we're there So we get lost in the in-between But If you can somehow keep them thinking of me And make me more than an abandoned memory Well that means we matter too It means someone will see that you are there No one deserves to be forgotten No one deserves to fade away No one should come and go And have no one know he was ever even here No one deserves to disappear To disappear Disappear EVAN: It's true. CONNOR: Even if you've always been that Barely-in-the-background kind of guy & CONNOR: You still matter CONNOR: And even if you're somebody who can't escape the feeling That the world's passed you by EVAN: You still matter CONNOR: If you never get around to doing some remarkable thing That doesn't mean EVAN: That doesn't mean That you're not worth remembering CONNOR: Think of the people who need to know EVAN: They need to know CONNOR: So you need to show them EVAN: I need to show them & CONNOR: That no one deserves to be forgotten EVAN: No one deserves to be forgotten & CONNOR: No one deserves to fade away EVAN: To fade away & CONNOR: No one should flicker out or have any doubt That it matters that they are here EVAN: No one deserves CONNOR: No one deserves & CONNOR: To disappear To disappear Disappear CONNOR: When you're falling in a forest And there's nobody around All you want is for somebody to find you When you're falling in a forest And when you hit the ground All you need is for somebody to find you EVAN: I'm calling it the Connor Project. JARED: The Connor Project? EVAN: A student group dedicated to keeping Connor's memory alive, to showing that everybody should matter. ALANA: We have to do this. Not just for Connor... for everyone. EVAN: 'Cause no one deserves to be forgotten & JARED: No one deserves to fade away EVAN: We're calling it the Connor Project. CYNTHIA: The Connor Project? EVAN: Imagine a major online presence.. JARED: A massive fundraising drive.. ALANA: And for the kickoff event: an all-school memorial assembly. LARRY: I didn't realize Connor meant this much to people. CYNTHIA: Oh Evan, this is wonderful! No one deserves to be forgotten EVAN: No one deserves to fade away & CYNTHIA: No one deserves to disappear EVAN: No one deserves to disappear ALANA, JARED & CYNTHIA: No one should flicker out or have any doubt That it matters that they are here EVAN: No one deserves ALANA: No one deserves JARED: No one deserves ALANA, JARED, & CYNTHIA: To disappear ALANA, & JARED: To disappear & JARED: Disappear ALANA: No one deserves to be forgotten JARED: To disappear EVAN: Disappear ALANA, & JARED: Disappear & EVAN: To disappear, disappear To disappear Disappear ... Category:Pages Category:Songs Category:Dear Evan Hansen Category:7 Category:Dear Evan Hansen Songs